


blacklist

by rnadoka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Many were fit to be a leader, but not Keith.





	blacklist

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ashe's cover of i'm just your problem!! it's a wonderful song ♡ i feel like all i write is angst, so if anyone wants, maybe comment something you'd want me to write? thank you for reading this! as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! ☆

It's harsh to say, but sometimes, you really feel like you could kill Lance. It seemed like he never stopped thinking, talking, talking about what he was thinking. Yelling. It felt like you needed to drown him out with your own shouts, head swarming with thoughts. You know he doesn't like you.  
  
You don't treat him like the rest of Voltron, you're aware; you don't baby him like they do. You tell him things straight, as they are and how they aren't going to change. You point out his mistakes so he can correct them. It may be hypocritical, but you want others to be better, better than you are. You hate being a burden to the team.  
  
Shiro had told you, "You have to be gentle with this team, Keith. They feed off of assurance and support." You tried to listen, but that really isn't the way you believe teams were supposed to function. If someone on the team was too soft, too compassionate, it could cost Voltron more than a couple of lost citizens. It could cost them whole planets, galaxies. You couldn't sugarcoat things like defending the universe.  
  
You know the reason Lance tries to avoid you is because you're so harsh, cold. You've always known you were an inconvience, back at the Garrison, and now here. Back then, it didn't matter to you; but here, it tears you inside out. Of course it hurt when Pidge looked at you annoyingly, Hunk sadly, Lance furiously. Shiro, disappointed.  
  
Most of the time, you didn't feel the need to justify your actions, your decisions. But when you became a part of Voltron, it became second-nature. But no matter how hard you tried, you could never get the words out. Your pride wouldn't let you, won't let you, and that kills you. You felt useless, that you could barely talk to your teammates normally.  
  
'You are a failure' is what constantly rings through your head, your skull that feels devoid and empty. You never wanted to be someone who was hated, who pushed all of their friends away. But in the long run, no one can run from who they are supposed to be. No one can truly change their destiny, and that includes you.


End file.
